


Home

by thatsmistertoyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Home, Kissing, M/M, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmistertoyou/pseuds/thatsmistertoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil comes home from Florida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to stage two of old fic posting: fics I'm actually still proud of! Some of these are a bit old but I think they hold up and more accurately represent my current writing abilities. Enjoy, and thank you for reading <3   
> x  
> Original A/N: When I sneeze, Phan drabbles come out

Phil was exhausted to say the least. Between the screaming child who was sat behind him on the plane and the turbulence, he didn’t get a wink of sleep on the flight back to London.

 

He bumped into a few subscribers at the airport, and it took all of his remaining energy to interact with them. Not that he wasn’t happy to see them - it was just that it took a lot of effort to not look like an animated corpse. He parted ways with his family and melted into the backseat of his cab.

The only thing that kept him semi-conscious was the thought of what would be waiting for him when he got back to his flat: Dan. He smiled to himself as he pulled out his phone to tell Dan he was on his way. It was only midnight, so he expected a speedy reply. Midnight was equivalent to late evening in Dan-time.

Phil raised an eyebrow at his phone when it had remained silent for thirty minutes. Surely Dan had gotten his message?

He unlocked his phone, which told him that the text had been delivered but not read yet. Phil forced himself not to worry; surely Dan had just left his phone somewhere - again. He couldn’t help but feel a bit forlorn at the idea that Dan wasn’t highly anticipating his homecoming and checking his phone constantly, waiting for Phil to let him know that he’d be there soon.

Phil gave his head a little shake to clear it. Dan was a perfectly functional adult, and he was capable of being without his boyfriend for a few days.

A few minutes later, the cab arrived at Phil’s building. He had regained his energy just enough to drag his suitcase onto the lift. He drummed his fingers against the handle in anticipation as it slowly ascended to his floor.

The flat was dead silent when he entered - a fact that didn’t alarm him as much as the sight of the stairs that he would have to climb with his luggage. He sighed and began his slow ascent, letting the bottom of the suitcase slam into the steps because he just couldn’t lift it.

“Dan?” Phil breathed as he entered the lounge, trying to disguise his obvious panting from the exertion. Dan was nowhere to be seen. Phil abandoned his suitcase and clambered to Dan’s bedroom, but he wasn’t there either. As he turned round, a shadow on his bed caught his eye. He tiptoed into his bedroom, and a sleeping Dan met his eyes: fully dressed and passed out on top of the covers. Phil smiled.

“Dan,” Phil repeated, flopping onto the bed beside his boyfriend. Dan stirred and let out a soft groan at the movement, but didn’t open his eyes.

“What team?” Phil whispered, a grin spanning his face.

“Wildcats,” Dan replied with a yawn, and his eyes snapped open. “Phil, you’re home!” he exclaimed, his voice louder this time.

“Not yet,” Phil said matter-of-factly.

Before Dan had a chance to move, Phil rolled on top of him and wrapped his arms around Dan, who laughed and squeezed him back.

“Now I am,” Phil affirmed, pressing a kiss to Dan’s nose.

“That’d be really sweet if I had missed you at all. I’m actually kind of disappointed. Now I can’t sing at the top of my lungs or walk around naked.”

“Who said you can’t do the last one?”

“Then we’d never get anything done except each other,” Dan retorted, slipping his hands into the back pockets of Phil’s jeans and sitting up just enough to connect their lips. Phil leaned into the touch, allowing Dan’s head to rest back on the duvet as he pressed his mouth against Dan’s - hard - until he needed air. Dan smirked up at Phil when he pulled back.

“I never claimed not to miss you,” Phil said, leaning in again.

“Well - you know - I’m - a terrible - liar,” Dan replied, punctuating the words with giggles as Phil interrupted him with kisses. “Stop it!” Dan complained, placing a finger on Phil’s lips.

“What?” he asked, his voice comically muffled by Dan’s finger, which he promptly batted away.

“I’m trying to be romantic in the most roundabout way possible and you refuse to indulge me. I’m offended.”

“Well  _I_  can admit that I missed you, so I’m merely expressing it with my mouth - better than you are.”

“I know a better use of your sassy mouth.”

“Tomorrow. I’m too tired.”

“I meant for  _eating_ _,_  you pervert. Are you hungry? It’s dinnertime in Florida.”

“Wow, you  _are_  a terrible liar,” Phil said, shifting so Dan would cease squeezing his butt and rolling onto the bed beside Dan. “I’m not hungry, but apparently you’re thirsty.”

Dan’s jaw dropped in mock surprise. “Wow, you just waltz right in here and start insulting me? It was nice and quiet before.”

“Is that why you fell asleep?”

“I’ve been going to bed at upwards of 4am,” Dan said with an exaggerated yawn.

“Dan,” Phil chastised. “Do you really need me here to maintain a bedtime?”

“No,” Dan said, turning on his side and propping his head up on his hand. “I just don’t look forward to sleeping in an empty bed.”

“Aw, c’mere,” Phil said, pulling Dan into his chest. Dan nuzzled his head into the crook of Phil’s neck, wrapped his arms around him, and shoved one of his legs between Phil’s.

“This beats sharing a bed with my brother. He kicks,” Phil mumbled.

“Beats the hell out of most things, if you ask me.”

Phil smiled, pressing his cheek into Dan’s hair.

“See? You can be romantic straightforwardly.”

“I guess I have issues with doing things straight.”

They both giggled, clinging to each other tightly as the laughter rumbled through both of their bodies.

“You’re ridiculous,” Phil said, nothing but affection in his voice.

“You love it.”

“Fair point.”

“Wanna go to sleep now?”

“Yes,” Phil replied sleepily, throwing an arm out to grab the duvet and fold it over them.

“Don’t you want to get changed first?”

“Nope,” Phil said, running his fingers through Dan’s hair. “I just got home; I don’t want to leave it just yet.”


End file.
